Hey, lady
by Dandelion and Burdock
Summary: Los dos se sentían tan cerca. Hablaban como si conociesen, como si su primer encuentro no hubiera sido recién aquella tarde, en el sitio para tomar autobús. —Alec/Ellie, crack pairing; ligero lime. Para Elissa.


****«** Disclaimmer. **Alec es de Clare. Elissa es mía. Y todos felices y contentos.**  
>«<strong>** Mayday, mayday.** Son, exactamente, las 2:56 am. Me estoy desvelando por esto, pero bleh. Al fin terminé el coso aka Allie. Llevaba prácticamente meses planeándolo para que, la primera versión muriese cuando mi mamá "accidentalmente" formateó la PC, y la segunda versión no me agradó, así que comencé desde el principio. Pero ahora heme aquí, al fin terminé y sé que a Ellie no le gustará pero no me importa una maldita cosa porque sé que ella me amará incluso cuando el infierno se congele. Así que no me reprochen nada. Y, antes de que alguien me deje un review gritoneándome (porque sí, señoritas víboras, sé que hay gente que nada más está esperando una mínima excusa para agarrarse cibernéticamente a golpes con alguien más), voy a aclarar algo: sí, Elissa es una persona de verdad. Pero aquí la tomaré como un personaje original, ¿de acuerdo? Y no me digan que eso no está permitido porque sé como desmentirlo. Sí, coño, delirios!on, ¿y qué?

Ellie, Elissa, linda (?), ya sabes, esto es para ti (y te amo). Espero que te guste :3

Y agradecimientos también para mi hermosa/cruel beta, Annie. Thénkiu por haberte quedado conmigo hasta esa hora. Te loveo, dude. Pero ya saben, cualquier error, es culpa de ella. (?) Lawl.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, lady.<strong>

«She screams for more  
>more than just blue eyed metaphor<br>and the trouble is, trouble is  
>she's always searching»<p>

.

* * *

><p>Alec no sabía, ciertamente, qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Es decir, que la chica era bonita estaba bien como excusa para cualquiera, pero para él no. Al ser gay y salir con una persona diferente a tu pareja, tu repertorio de pretextos baja considerablemente. No, no es que no estuviera al tanto, pero sólo quería pasar un buen rato. Magnus había estado enfadado toda la semana y Alec estaba harto de tantas discusiones y de sus infinitos reclamos. Y es que aún no entendía cómo era posible que siguiera reclamándole sobre Jace y sus infinitas horas de entrenamiento, estando de más mencionar que lo que más le sacaba de quicio al brujo era que, en realidad, Alec no ponía atención a sus reproches, puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ese tipo de cosas. Sólo hacía lo que se le decía y lo que creía correcto.<p>

Ese día no fue la excepción. Al sentirse abrumado por Magnus, tomó su chaqueta de cuero negro (regalo de su hermana) y su bufanda, dándole la espalda a su novio; se quedó parado bajo el marco de la puerta, como esperando ser detenido. No quería que así fuese. Era más que nada una costumbre.

—No me esperes.

—Sabes que lo haré.

—Como desees.

Así que se la encontró fuera, a tan sólo unas cuadras del apartamento del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Estaba ahí, parada bajo el alero de una vieja tienda, con los audífonos en los oídos, la nariz roja y los ojos en el cielo. Estaba lloviendo y a pesar del notorio frío, ella parecía ajena a aquello. Alec encendió un cigarrillo y caminó hasta ella.

—No le veo lo interesante a tanta lluvia ácida.

Ella lo miró unos instantes y después volvió la mirada hacia las grises nubes. Debían ser, cuando mucho, las seis de la tarde.

—Era lindo pensar que no era en New York donde llovía.

La miró. Era una chica más o menos alta y mona, con aire relajado. Sus ojos eran cafés, y su cabello era castaño, medio largo, un poco debajo de sus hombros. Llevaba un gorro azul oscuro, haciendo contraste con su gabardina gris. Cuando se movió, Alec pudo ver la cinturilla de sus jeans, y su blusa del mismo color que sus Converse negros. Sencilla, y casi podía decirse que combinaba con el paisaje (aunque él sabía, claro, que destacaba).

Alec le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, y sonrió después de expulsar el humo por entre sus labios.

—¿Qué tal? —dijo la chica, finalmente, cuando decidió dejar de vigilar las gruesas gotas que caían.

Alec se encogió de hombros, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo. Exhaló el humo y la miró unos instantes.

—No me quejo.

Ella alzó las cejas.

—¿Porque no quieres o porque no puedes?

Las comisuras de su boca se elevaron ligeramente.

—No tengo necesidad.

—Ya. Me llamo Elissa.

Él estrechó la mano que le ofrecía y le dio un suave apretón.

—Alec.

—¿Eres de por aquí?

Él hizo una mueca.

—Hum… algo así —se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios—. ¿Y tú?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No —metió las manos en los bolsillos, sonrió y lo miró de nuevo—. No soy de por aquí.

Alec asintió, expulsando humo de nuevo.

—Lo sé.

—¿En serio? —ella alzó una ceja.

—Se te nota.

Ella frunció los labios, tratando de no reír.

—Vale.

Alec sonrió de lado, dejándola atontada.

Porque, vamos, Elissa ya lo había notado. Llevaba semanas viéndolo doblar en la misma esquina y caminar en la acera contraria a la que ella tomaba el autobús. No era una acosadora, al menos no en potencia. Y le agradaba el sólo mirarlo. Su cabello negro, un poco alborotado después de que pasase su mano por él, sus mejillas siempre levemente arreboladas, un cigarrillo en sus labios rosas o entre sus largos y níveos dedos, y el hecho de que hasta ese momento descubriese esos preciosos ojos azules, le parecía el colmo. Era absurdamente atractivo. Además, Elissa había notado algo más: al fin estaba hablando con él. Porque, en efecto, se había planteado varias veces interceptarlo y preguntarle muchas cosas. ¿Cómo qué?, quién sabe. Sólo quería hablarle, escuchar su voz, verlo mover sus labios cuando le dijera "disculpa, necesito pasar". Pero eso era, ¿cierto? No le importaría. Porque así se comportan los extraños: fríos, ajenos, y malditamente interesantes. Son ansiedad en la lengua y manos temblorosas. Elissa apretó los puños inconscientemente dentro de los bolsillos de su gabardina y sonrió, estremeciéndose.

Su atención volvió hacia Alec cuando lo vio calar el cigarrillo por última vez y aplastarlo contra el poste más cercano, para después tirarlo en un basurero. Su serena voz brotó de nuevo de su boca.

—Tienes frío.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien.

Él frunció los labios, chasqueando la lengua después.

—Entonces ya no me quedan más excusas para invitarte un café.

Ella sonrió, mirando de nuevo al cielo.

—No necesito tener frío para un café, Alec —él reparó en la confianza con que pronunció su nombre, como si ya fuesen amigos, como si lo conociese de toda una vida—. Ya te lo hubiera pedido antes de haber sido así. Y quizá, también, no precisamente por tener frío.

Él bajo la mirada, sonriendo levemente.

—Vaya.

—Así es.

—Entonces, ¿vamos?

Y le ofreció el brazo. Elissa lo observó con curiosidad. No recordaba alguna vez en que hubiesen tenido ese gesto de atención con ella. Probablemente su padre, o quizá alguno de sus amigos, pero no un extraño. Nunca. Y le parecía anormal. Era caballeroso, y le sorprendió descubrir que así lo había imaginado. Jamás había pensado en él como un chico malo.

Aunque ha de admitir que, ciertamente, no le hubiera importado que lo fuese.

Llegaron al Starbucks más cercano y ambos pidieron un latte. (Azúcar: la chica con y el chico sin). Alec ayudó a Elissa quitarse la gabardina, para después deshacerse de su propia chaqueta. Ella sonrió abiertamente al notar lo que decían las letras negras en su blanca playera y sintió una punzada de nostalgia al pensar en la voz de John. «Dios, ¿cómo pudiste haber sido tan cruel?», pensó.

— ¿The Beatles, huh?

—¿Te gustan?

—Los amo.

Él la miró unos segundos.

—Amar es una palabra fuerte. Seria.

—Esa banda es algo serio, déjame decirte.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Y se sentaron a hablar durante horas.

Alec, sin embargo, se desconoció. No era un chico al que le gustara hacer vida social. Le encantaba sentarse en su habitación a leer, escuchar música, armar rompecabezas… Cualquier cosa que lo obligara a mantener la boca cerrada y concentración absoluta. No era ermitaño, no, simplemente le aburría, o bien escuchar a otro durante hora, o escucharse a él durante toda una conversación. Y en la sinrazón del entonces presente acontecimiento, Alec decidió mandar todo a la mierda durante unas horas. Si se ponía pensarlo, nunca tenía tiempo papara él mismo. En realidad, siempre tenía que estar detrás de Magnus, soportar los caprichos de Isabelle y lidiar con Jace. Estaba cansado y no lo había notado antes. Quería escuchar su voz, y la de ella, acariciando sus propias palabras con la atención que ningún otro conocido le habría puesto nunca.

Y Elissa. Ah, la dulce Elissa. Ella nunca se cansaría de escucharlo, adivinó, cuando se dio cuenta de que su voz nunca perdía la calma.

Encontró inusual y extraño el hecho de que en una conversación ligera, se enterase de tantas cosas acerca de un extraño (o quizá, podría atreverse a llamarle ya conocido), y que a su vez, ella mencionara bastantes cosas sobre mí misma. Se enteró de que no era hijo único, Isabelle era su hermana y había un "idiota de pelo rubio llamado Jace" que, aunque no era hermano de sangre, pertenecía a la familia. Que le gustaba mirar el cielo estrellado por las noches y que disfrutaba de vagar por las calles sin un rumbo preciso. Ajá, la tuvo enganchada, y no supo si había sido por sus labios al moverse o por el provocativo tono de su voz. Lo cierto era que no fue capaz de dejar de mirar embobada sus bellos ojos azules, ni sus suaves facciones al gesticular. Sintió su mirada sobre ella muchas veces, más de las que la suya estuvo sobre él.

Los dos se sentían tan cerca. Hablaban como si conociesen, como si su primer encuentro no hubiera sido recién aquella tarde, en el sitio para tomar autobús.

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el destartalado alero aún resonaban en los oídos de Alec.

—¿Color favorito?

—¿Sólo uno? No puedes presionarme de esa forma.

—La pregunta fue en singular.

Ella resopló.

—Cómo si eso fuese relevante.

—Para mí cuenta.

—Azul turquesa, entonces.

—¿En serio?

—Seh.

Él ladeó el rostro, divertido. Después tomó un sorbo de café.

—Interesante.

Elissa rió (Alec se rompió).

«No preguntas personales», había dicho Alec, tratando de no incomodar a ambos. No obstante, puesto que ambos tenían los mismos gustos musicales y eran los encargados de casi todo el aseo doméstico en sus respectivos hogares, Alec quería saber más. (Y más, y más. Todo sobre todo).

La miró seriamente durante unos segundos.

—¿Tienes novio?

Elissa sonrió sarcásticamente; sabía que le iba a preguntar eso, o al menos ella así lo deseaba. De cualquier manera, y a pesar de la condición que él mismo había hecho, no se esperaba la pregunta de forma tan directa.

—¿Importa?

—Yo diría que sí.

—Entonces no.

Alec la miró unos momentos y después sonrió con un toque de amargura. Elissa no apartó la mirada del gesto.

—Es divertido ver cómo la gente miente, sabes. Y lo es más aún cuando te das cuenta de que es molesto.

Ellie rodó los ojos.

—Ya. Tengo novio, ¿vale? Pero no lo tengo para todos.

Alec la miró.

—¿Tienes novio para mí?

Elissa rió, mientras volvía la mirada hacia su café.

—Eso depende de cuánto te guste ser una mala influencia.

Él se inclinó sobre la mesa, recargando el rostro ladeado sobre una mano, mirándola con sus bonitos ojos azules.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Ella sonrió sobre el borde de la taza.

—No creo que te gustaría inducir a alguien a cometer alguna infidelidad, ¿cierto?

Alec bajó el brazo, sonriendo divertido. Tamborileó los dedos en la mesa antes de volver a inclinarse.

—No creo que mi persona pueda provocar ciertos impulsos.

Elissa se encogió de hombros.

—No estás consciente de ello, simplemente. No espero que lo estés, sabes, tú no eres de los que se preocupan de cosas por el estilo. Además, no estaría del todo mal —Alec observó su rosado dedo recorriendo la boca de la taza—. Se lo merece.

Alec enarcó una ceja, subiendo una pierna en el asiento, recargando la espalda en la pared. Ladeó de nuevo el rostro. Ellie casi tuvo que pellizcarse para apartar la vista de su cuello.

—¿Qué tanto?

Le creía. Elissa casi sonrió.

—Demasiado.

Lo observó tragar. Tenía tantas ganas de pasar sus manos por ahí, los labios, la lengua… Sacudió la cabeza, soltando una risita tonta.

Decidió devolverle, en cierto modo, la "clandestina" pregunta.

—¿Y tú?

Él quiso retrasar lo inevitable.

—Yo, ¿qué?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Tienes novia?

—No.

Fue un "no" firme. Sin rodeos, sin cavilaciones, sin segundos perdidos en los cuales pudiese inventar una mentira. Un "no" rotundo. No (y no). Entonces Ellie dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo. Sonrió, burlándose de sí misma.

Y Alec sabía que era verdad. No tenía novia. Novio, sí. Pero aún no era momento de arruinar su pequeña y espontánea salida. No quería echarlo todo a perder y guardar todo en su memoria como un bonito recuerdo de una tarde en la que caía lluvia ácida sobre un triste y gris New York.

—Estás muy callado.

—Perdóname.

Esa sonrisa de dientes blancos lo obligó a mirarla de nuevo.

—Perdonado.

Alec quería que las cosas cambiaran. Que no existiesen mundos paralelos. Quería que el destino no fuese un completo bastardo.

_(Quería…)_

Volvió a inclinarse sobre la mesa. A pocos centímetros de sus labios, se quedó observándolos. Elissa no se apartó. La mirada azul repasó todo el rostro de la chica, acariciándolo y haciéndolo suyo. Un calor ya conocido se instaló en el vientre de Elissa, aunque no esperaba que fuese tan rápido. Lo había visto venir, pero creyó que le daría un poco más de tiempo. Tenía las manos tensas y la boca reseca. Quería que Alec le diera de beber. Sí, de su propia boca. ¿Cursi?, ¿ridículo?, ¿estúpido? No le importaba. Así que pestañeó seductoramente (así lo pensó él, incluso tal vez también ella), y Alec se dio cuenta.

Le gustaba Elissa. Demasiado.

(Definitivamente)

La chica que prácticamente les gritó «¡consigan una habitación!» estaba celosa. Sentía que el chico de ojos azules violaba con la mirada a la de cabellos castaños.

Así que eso contribuyó un poco a que, en ese momento, Alec se levantara y, después de ponerse la chaqueta con un encogimiento de hombros, la tomara de la mano y bruscamente salieran del local.

No se detuvo a ver cuál callejón era el más limpio, y mucho menos el más oscuro. Sólo buscó, irónicamente, el más adecuado.

«Dejé mi gabardina en el local». Sí, la cabeza de Elissa estaba despierta al cien por ciento.

Fue delicado, o ella quiso verlo así. Enterraron los dedos en el cabello del otro y se besaron con las bocas entreabiertas. Ella mordió su labio y Alec gimió en su boca. Coló las manos bajo la blusa de Elissa y no supo exactamente porque le sorprendió encontrar la piel caliente. Él tenía las manos frías. (Quemaba). Pero siguió tocándola, así como ella a él. Elissa describió la curva inferior de su labio con la lengua y el volvió a arremeter. La empotró contra la pared (siendo aún un caballero, siempre siéndolo), y la besó con ansiedad. Una y otra, y otra vez. Ella enredó las piernas en su cintura, rozando ambos sexos sobre la ropa. Alec tarareaba "Hey, lady" mientras Elissa colapsaba por dentro. Cada caricia era como un golpe, y cada beso como un detonante. Alec quería sentirla; no, error: quería _sentir_. Algo, lo que fuese.

Ya no pensaba en Magnus. Ellie estaba en su mente y en cada rincón de su hinchada boca. En su ya arrugada playera blanca de The Beatles y en su cuello, en su cabello, en su labio sangrante.

(Manchado, corrompido; «Alec, ¿qué te sucedió, chaval?»)

Nada. Aún no sentía nada. Magnus se le escurría por las comisuras de su boca. Pero había algo, sí, quedaba algo de culpa en él. Un secreto, no un error, o quizá también eso, sólo que aún no visto de ese modo. Lo tenía bajo la lengua, y lo mordería tan fuerte, como al cuello de Elissa, porque no tenía permitido que eso se le escapase.

«Ángel Raziel. Mírame. Compadécete. Hazme morir».

Elissa se dio cuenta también. No, no fue por los besos, y mucho menos por su delicadeza. Fue algo más. Pero sabe que fue en el momento en que su lengua rozó la de Alec cuando sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y lo comprendió. No lo apartó. Siguió liándose con él hasta que le dolió la boca, la necesidad, y la falta de cariño.

Ellie estaba rota (Alec mucho peor).

Se separaron. Ella se acomodó el pelo y él la chaqueta. Se limpió la boca con la manga y sonrió cínicamente. No, Ellie no lo golpearía. Lo pensó, pero se contuvo porque no tendría caso. Sabía que al mínimo roce volvería a saltar sobre él y entonces se olvidaría de todo.

Pero no.

(Pero)

Alec la miró. Ella sabía (sabía tan bien). Pero no lo dijo en voz alta porque, Jesús, eso hubiese sido muy grosero. Abofeteó a Alec de diferente manera.

—Tienes _novio_.

El silencio habló por él.

—Vaya, vaya.

—Lo siento.

—No, no lo sientes.

La miró. (No había heridas), sólo cicatrices.

—No puedes saber eso.

—Te gusto. Lo demás me importa un cuerno.

—Eso tampoco lo sabes.

Ella se acercó. Lo iba a golpear (a su manera).

—Te besaré de nuevo si necesitas que te lo compruebe, cariño.

Él sonrió de lado.

—De acuerdo. Me gustas, Elissa. Pero…

—Esa puta palabra.

—… No puedo con esto.

Ella rió.

—¿No puedes o no quieres? Y, vamos, no es como si lo fuera a publicar en The New York Times.

—Se supone que soy yo el que incita a la sociedad a cometer infidelidad, ¿recuerdas? ¿O es que hemos cambiado los papeles? —bromeó.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Ya. Sólo no empieces a llamarme mala influencia, por favor.

—No lo sé, Ellie. Tu novio…

—Disculpa, ¿quién? —parpadeó.

—Tu novio, quien, por cierto y al parecer, carece de nombre.

Ella sonrió sin culpa.

—No hay ningún novio, Alec. Y soy mitad virgen, creo. Aquello lo dije con la esperanza de que pasara algo como esto —se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Al parecer mis planes son infalibles.

Él se carcajeó, sorprendiéndola. El sonido flotó sobre ellos, burlándose de sus caras largas.

Elissa se tocó los labios. Alec tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—¿Recuerdas haber dicho que no era de por aquí?

—En realidad, tú lo adivinaste, genio.

Apretó más. (La piel quemaba, quemaba tanto. «Fóllame», gritaban todos y cada uno de los poros de Ellie). Se quedó callada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —le soltó.

—Una semana. Quizá semana y media.

Él jadeó. Quería sus labios con tanta urgencia.

—Elissa.

Lo miró de nuevo. Su nombre en sus labios sonaba tan bien.

—Ésta no es la última vez.

—… Lo sé.

Puso una mano en su cuello y otra en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Besó sus labios lentamente, saboreando su boca, tratando de curar su propia herida. Memorizó cada lugar y grabó cada sensación. No la iba dejar ir tan fácil.

(Llevaba una eternidad perteneciéndole)


End file.
